The Legend of Pandora
by Anneliese Bain
Summary: A girl has haunted Snapes memory, and is the cause of his could mood. She is constantly changing, never keeping the same form, and she never ages. This girl is completely O/C.


He had snuck in there because he needed his invisibility cloak, but as he passed by a small cabinet, it opened. A blue glow beckoned Harry towards it. It was Dumbledore's pensieve, Harry looked into it not knowing what he was going to see.

_Harry was standing by the edge of the lake. His father was playing with his snitch, while Remus had his head in a book, his prefect badge flashing. A younger looking Professor Snape was looking at something, but Harry couldn't quite tell what is was._

_Further up the hill, someone yelling caught their attention. Out of nowhere a spell was shot, Harry couldn't tell what the spell was, but not too long afterward someone came running down the hill. She was rather skinny looking, she had her elbows tucked into her sides and her forearms were protecting her chest, her face was all scrunched up (as if in pain) and her wand was in one hand. _

_Laughter came from the top of the hill, everyone around Harry looked up to a Slytherin girl walking down the hill. She was snickering, and she had the same look that Malfoy gets when he gloats. She had two friends on either side of her, both of the girls were fairly pretty. Harry looked back at the girl who was rolling down the hill, she was now sprawled out her face on the ground. Remus, Sirius, James, and Severus all rushed over to her, rolling her over on her back. _

_"Do you remember her hair being that color this morning?" Remus whispered to James a little worried, as he inspected the girl. _

_"No," replied James, just as worried but a little more anxious. Serverus' eyes widened as he understood what was happening. _

_"Back! Back!' he told them with a harsh whisper._

_"Why?" Sirius had a confused look on his face._

_"Just trust me." Severus said standing up and pulling the other boy's up with him. _

_"Awww! Poor Multi Form!" the girl from Slytherin said with a sarcastic baby voice. _

_The girl on the grown bolted up right, the tips of her hair lit up like a birthday cake. Harry could even see the fire in her eyes, literally there were little flames in the iris' of her eyes. "What did you call me Slither-bitch?" she spat through gritted teeth. _

_'That's a good one,' Harry thought, 'I'll have to teach that to hermione.'_

_"Multi Form." the Slytherin girl said smirking, the foul name rolling off her tongue. _

_"That's it!" said the girl. She got up and as her torn up robe falling off her shoulders. The boys reach out for her and tackled her to the ground. "Get . . . Off . . . Of . . . . Me . . . ." she said struggling, wiggling back and forth beneath them. Her hair went up in flames, causing them to get off of her, in fear of getting burned. The girl marched toward the smirking Slytherin who refused to backdown, she lifted her wand and shouted, "Incarcerous!" rope flew out of her wand and right on to the smirking Slytherin girl. She then shouted, "Ascendio!" and again the slytherin girl flew into the air. "My name is Pandora!" she shouted at the Slytherin, "not Multi Form, not creature, not 'it'. Do you understand Bellatrix?!" the girl called Pandora yelled. _

_'It's Bellatrix!' Harry thought stunned._

_Once she said her piece, the fire in her hair died, and she let Bellatrix down, her friends undid the ropes, and Pandora stumbled backwards, falling over to be caught by the marauders. They laid her down gently. _

_"You think you can hide behind your boy toys?" Bellatrix shouted, as she managed to get to her feet, brushing off her robes._

_All the boys shot up from there crouched other position and pointed their wands at her, even Snape. Out of no where came Pandora, touching them each on their wand arm, lowering their wands. Then she raised her own, and shouted "Expelliarmus!" causing Bellatrix and her whole crew to fly back up the hill._

_Pandora nodded her head in satisfaction, pulling herself together, her hair was starting to change again, it was was so black it was navy blue and looked to be made of silk, and her eyes were sparkling blue with little green flakes around the pupil. She picked up her cloak off the ground and skipped away, she reminded Harry oddly of Luna. The boys just stood there with their mouths hanging open. A moment later Lily came up next to James and kiss him on the cheek, that is when he snapped out of his trance. He grabbed Lily's arm softly. _

_"Quick question. How long has she been able to do that?" James asked still staring at the direction Pandora was last seen._

_"I don't know?" Lily said backing up and pulling out of James' hold, "Ask her boyfriend." She teased and she smiled at Snape._

_"Who's her boyfriend?"_

_"Why don't you ask him?" she pointed at Snape._

_"I'm not her boyfriend." Snape retorted._

_"Yes you are, I saw you two making out in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." a girl behind Lily snickered, then she pulled on Lily's hand giving her the universal signal for let's go._

_The boys were silent for a while until they had to walk back up to the castle_

_"Boyfriend?" James looked at Snape sideways, "Dude, I hope you know she doesn't age." _

_"What do you mean by that-" he froze. _

_"What is it?" Remus asked. _

_"Do you hear that?" Snape said turning this way and that._

_"Hear what?" James asked._

_Then there was a scream. All the hair on Harry's neck stood at attention as goose bumps spread like wind fire up his arm. The scream wasn't one for joy, or one of surprise, it was a scream of pain. A scream of torture. _

* * *

Then the world around Harry began to revolve around him, and he was back in Dumbledore's office. He looked up Professor McGongall, Hermione who was suppose to be guarding the door, Snape, Ron who was suppose to watching the halls, and Dumbledore himself.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked concerned. Harry was facing them, but it was like he just saw a ghost, which do in fact roam the halls. "Harry, what did you see?"

But before Harry could answer, Snape's drawl answered for him, "My memory," He sounded sad, "You saw Pandora didn't you?" Now he was mad, more that that he was pissed. Harry nodded.

"Is it true?" the voice didn't belong to anyone standing in the room, it was a female voice, and it was coming from behind Harry.

Review if you want me to continue. And you may **_borrow_ **my character but you must ask me. If i find you have used her wit out asking I will report you


End file.
